


The Core 4

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), F/M, Isle of the Lost (Disney), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: The core 4 Carlos & Evie (Carvie), Jay & Evie (Jevie), Jay & Mal (Jal) Mal & Carlos (Marlos) Mal & Evie (Malvie)Carlos realized that dogs can be gentle and lovable when Ben introduced him to Dude the campus mutt; the two then developed an unbreakable bond.Looking for the perfect prince was more difficult than she thought, but through her adventures in Auradon, Evie learned the true meaning of beauty, and that a perfect prince isn't everything!With his stealing days behind him, Jay focuses his time on Auradon athletics and has earned the role of captain of Auradon Prep's Swords and Shields team.Mal is a VK described as a beautiful young girl with dark purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which she usually wears down.
Relationships: Brother/Sister





	The Core 4

*Carlos was afraid of his mother Cruella, a wicked woman who treats her son like a mama's boy having him wash her dirty car, scrape her bunions, and fluff her firs which grosses him out. "Carlos Auradon has dogs that attack little boys and rip out there throats" *Cruella said to him laughing as he jumped behind Jay.* "I'd rather have a dog attack than do your chores, your supposed to be my mother and to love me but you don't there I said it evil woman, maybe dog will like me and your just trying to scare me I'm not a little boy I'm sixteen." *Carlos said walking out to the limo and slamming the door waiting for his friends join him as he raided the limo for chocolate peanut butter cups and started to eat it loving how the candy s compared to nasty food his mother and the others cook for them.* "This choclate peanut butter cup is so delicious I could swim in a pool of this stuff" *Carlos said to himself watching Evie and Jay enter the limo.* 

*Evie was looking in her mother's magic mirror to see how she looked since her mother always had mirrors who said beauty is pain and started to pluck Evie's eyebrows. "Evie my evilette, come over to mommy and let me see if I need to pluck more eyebrows" *Evil Queen said as Evie walked over and sat down looking at her mother.* "Mommy you are always telling me I'm a pretty face and never say how smart I am, I am smart and I can be more than just a pretty face why can't you see that in me and all you care about is looks I'd rather go to Auradon than sit here and listen to you blab on and on about beauty" *Evie said standing and grabbing the mirror and putting it in her purse.* "Evie, get back here I'm not done talking to you" *Evil Queen said as Evie stormed out joining Carlos in the limo, as she found some blue candy on a stick and just sat ack waiting for Mal.*

*Jay handed his father some junk he stole from someone.* "Dad you can put this in your shop and sell it no one will know who stole it and or you can junk it if you like, the lamp doesn't work I tried. I'm going with Evie, Mal and Carlos to Auradon I want to try sports and not steal like you tell me to do, I maybe rotten to the core but I'm not stealing anymore for you since you never appreciate me." *Jay said* "Listen son, I'm your father when your under this roof your to steal for me and help me run my shop no if's and or but's get your butt out there and steal for me" *Jafar said* *Jay glared at his father almost ready to punch him in the face with his fist when he looked at him.* "I'm not an errand boy I'm gonna play sports and there is nothing you can say or do about it, I don't want to see you again your just using me to get what you want." *Jay said walking out with is bag and getting in the limo where he and Carlos ate candy.*

*Mal she was talking to her mother, Mistress of all Evil about why she had to go to Auradon.* "Mother why do I have to go there are nothing but prissy pink princesses, princes who think of others and help others I am not going." *Mal said crossing her arms.* "Your going and your gonna use this spellbook and to help get the magic wand so I can bend both good and bad at my will so be my little minion and do this or you are grounded." *Maleficent said giving her the green eyes which Mal always lost when facing off with her mother.* "Mother you always do this to me, one day I will win this stare down and you will stay here being the worst villain of all." *Mal said to her grabbing the spellbook and walking to the door.* "Maleficent Bertha get back here we will both get what we want and you will always be my little helper." *Maleficent said as Mal walked out and into the limo slamming the door looking at her friends who were eating candy.*

*The driver closed the window between them and him and drove to the end and pushed the button and opened the barrier which shimmered to life as they drove through it not happy with what their parents wanted them to do.* "Maybe going won't be that bad, I mean I can work on my fashion and get better grades than at Dragon Hall back on the Isle." *Evie said to them. "I agree with Evie my mother can be such a nag I don't want to be her minion and I don't want to be evil I want to be myself and do what I love which is draw." *Mal said as she looked out the window.* "My dad is full of himself, he wants me to steal and I can be so much better, I want to play Tourney and be a part of a team Carlos you can join me and I've always got your back your like a little brother to me." *Jay said ruffling his hair.* "Well I want to be friends with a dog I know they won't eat or attack me, my mother thinks she knows dogs she doesn't she just wants to skin them like her coat and that stuffed dog is nothing but a joke I finally stood up to her and I think us being friends and going to Auradon would be better than being what they want us to do." *Carlos said as they looked at watched the barrier close and were in Auradon Prep where the limo came to a stop, they got out and were welcomed to Auradon Prep from Prince Ben.* "Welcome to Auradon Prep, Doug will show you the dorms were you'll be staying and enjoy your stay here in Auradon Prep there's food in the cafeteria if your hungry." *Ben said as he showed Jay and Carlos their room with Dude who saw Carlos and wagged his tail laying on Carlos's bed as he walked over and sat down petting him.* "Such a good dog huh and a bit misunderstood" *Carlos said as Jay started to play video games, while Ben showed Mal and Evie their room and closed the door behind them.* "E close the drapes and let's make this room ours and just relax, than we can go get some food." *Mal said. Of course M we are best friends and sisters we can hangout together and check on the boys." *Evie said*


End file.
